Stories for Songs
by aquagreen656
Summary: One-shots for Riku/Kairi fans. Stories are inspired by songs, may be more then one story to a song, like one to first half, second half, etc. to a song. Genre may change to each story, will be listed in the one-shots along with song. Please read/review!
1. Thirteen

Couple Pairing: Riku/Kairi Song: Savin' me Band: Nickleback Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama

Day thirteen.

Thirteen days. Thirteen days have passed by. Thirteen days since the attack. Thirteen days since the capture. Thirteen days since he was locked in this cell. Thirteen days since he had seen her face. Thirteen.

Never had a number seemed so vile to him.

He could feel the blood start to run down his back again, one would have thought he would have bled himself dry by now but somehow more seemed to always find its way out. They had come to his cell sometime during the day, he had been too weak to fight them off, but gods know he tried. He knew what was to come.

Like the first day he had been captured they had taken him out to the courtyard for all to see. Tying him to a pole, his back exposed, they had taken a whip to him. There had been no mercy when the blows were dealt. In fact if he didn't know better he would think they had gotten some kind of sick pleasure from it, if the light in their eyes and their gleeful smiles were any indication. Hell, he knew better, they had enjoyed it. Every last minute of it, of every other day they enjoyed it.

And he swore one day he would get his revenge, he would see just how much they enjoyed it when they found him hovering over them with a blade in his hand pointed at their black hearts.

He hissed when his open back touched the cell wall, the bastards hadn't even been curtsied enough to give him a shirt to cover him. He held himself away from the wall as best he could but it was difficult with his wrists chained to the wall above his head. His wrists burned and ached from the long hours of supporting himself up, he tried to stand straight most of the time to release some of the pain, but moments like this he would rather have his wrists suffer then his back. It was a shame really that the cold stone hurt his back so much, the coldness would be a joy for putting the fire on his back out.

He could feel his mind slipping, the pain finally ready to knock him out. He cherished these moments, the moments when he could feel no pain, felt no hostility, no anger. All he felt was peace and blissful unawareness. He could feel a joy and happiness he thought dead why awake.

He dreamed of her arms around him, holding him from behind, the fire on his back was put out by her cool touch. She was warm, but it was a comfortable warmth that almost always brought tears to his eyes for the simple fact that it didn't hurt him.

He leaned his head back against her chest, finding peace in the sound of her heart beating in a gentle rhythm. He knew what would happen next, she would lean down to whisper gentle comforts to him, telling him that everything would be alright. That he was safe with her and that he had nothing to worry about as long as she was with him. It was these vey words that filled his mind every minute of the day, these moments that kept him sane.

He would find joy and comfort in these moments, fearing nothing why in her arms.

And then he woke up, and found himself again in the place that brought him nothing but pain. The burning on his back wasn't as intense now; he guessed it must have been more than a couple of hours since he passed out. He could feel the strain against his wrists increasing; they felt like they would snap if he didn't relieve some of the pressure from them. No doubt it was this pain that brought him back from his heaven.

He leaned his head back against the wall, imagining it was her. On the outside he made no movement, he was as still as a statue. On the inside he screamed. He wanted to cry out, scream out and curse every soul that trapped him here away from her. He wanted to fight against his chains, not caring if it did nothing but cause him more pain.

He wanted her.

He hated this place; he detested it with every fiber in his bones. He hated everything that brought him here, everything that put him here. The very sight of the room brought such an uncomfortable rage to him he felt like a wild animal.

He called out to her. Her name never escaped his lips, but in his mind, in his soul, his very being, he called for her. He screamed her name out tell he finally broke down.

His head fell forward, he stared at the cell's floor tell he couldn't even take that anymore. He shut his eyes tightly locking any of the water threatening to become tears. Without even noticing he cried her name. "Kairi."

"Riku."

He jerked. He wouldn't allow himself to believe he just heard that voice, wouldn't allow himself to believe he heard her voice. Only in his dreams, it was only in his dreams she was there. He lifted his head slowly, telling himself again that she wasn't really there, that he hadn't just heard her voice. She wasn't really here.

Then why did she stand before him? his mind screamed.

"I've finally found you."

He wouldn't allow himself to believe it. The tears didn't care.

_Ok, here's the deal with this story, I wrote this one-shot why listening to the song Savin' me by Nickleback. This is one of three one-shots to this song. Basically I've decided to write a series of one-shot with the idea of them being Riku/Kairi pairings. This part is to the first half of the song. I haven't decided yet but I think these one-shots will be inspired by songs, I might do some that are not from songs, but they might be rare ones. If anybody wants to give me a song to write a one-shot to I would be happy to. Keep in mind though that the story may not have any reference to the original kingdom hearts story. For instance I like to think of this story taking place in a sort of historical time, maybe somewhere around the 13__th__ or 14__th__ century. I'm open to any type of song; sad, happy, angry, etc. Anything. Reply._


	2. Strike Three

Couple Pairing: Riku/Kairi Song: Savin' me Band:Nickleback Genre: Romance, General

Apparently even death was too good for him.

Riku laid on the ground next to god only knew what building as he clutched his side. He was pretty sure he broke a few ribs; the pain was hard to argue against. He didn't know how this happened. He didn't know how he was still alive.

He remembered how he had gotten on the ground and why his ribs hurt so he figured it was pretty safe to say he didn't have amnesia or brain damage. Which was probably lucky considering the height he had fallen from.

Riku looked up into the rain as his gaze slowly crawled up the building he had fallen from. It was really high up. Was it really that high when he had fallen? Stupid question, he thought. Maybe he had hit his head when he fell after all.

He looked around him to see if anything else had followed him down, there was nothing around except his sword laying a couple of inches from him. He had a mental image of the sword running him through as if fell with him. It was only about seven inches from his head. He had been **really** lucky.

Then again, maybe luck had nothing to do with it. He couldn't deny that he was a little different than others; death didn't come easy to his like. For reasons he really didn't want to get into he knew that death had a hard time taking those who were incased in darkness. He thought maybe it had something to do with that whole heaven and hell thing.

He remembered Kairi had said once that those who were blessed by heaven didn't need to fear death; it came to them and they accepted it because they knew they would be find bliss in heaven. Why those who weren't blessed with heaven feared death with every turn. Those were the ones who were cursed with darkness; nothing blissful was waiting for them after death so the darkness fought it with all its might. Riku couldn't help but think maybe that was why he didn't die. Maybe the darkness inside him knew what was in stored for him after death so it saved him from it without even knowing it.

He looked up to the building wondering how he even fell in the first place. He remembered he had been fighting off a group of heartless, he had found them gathered up on that building doing whatever it was they did. He had fought and won, there was no doubt on that, but then something weird had happened.

When he jumped off the building to the next he had gotten some kind of flash, like an image jumping into his head. Even stronger it had been of Kairi. He couldn't make sense of them though. He had seen her on the beach but she had looked older, her hair longer, then he had seen her smiling. Actually he had seen a couple of her smiling, but each one had been different somehow, each smile different. Again though she had been older in these flashes. She hadn't really looked that much older but older then she was now. Then there had been one image that had caught him off guard, Kairi had been kissing someone. He didn't know who, that part had been left blank, but then did it really matter.

After the flashes had ended he came out of it to find himself falling. He had been so shell shocked by what had happened he hadn't really noticed tell he was about to hit the ground.

For some reason something else Kairi had said about heaven and hell popped into his memory. It had been about angels and devils. She had said she read it somewhere that when a person dies and they become an angel they fly up to heaven, but a devil's wings were broken so they couldn't fly to heaven, they just ended up falling to hell. That was why their wings were broken, because they weren't allowed to fly to heaven. It made Riku chuckle.

Strike two, he thought.

First he wasn't allowed to enter heaven and now his wings didn't work. He guessed one would explain the other. He closed his eyes and thought back to Kairi. Why had he had those flashes? He just didn't get it. He thought about the one with her on the beach. He missed the beach, the warm sun beating down on him, the cool ocean scented breeze, the soft sand sinking under him. He had always felt at home on that beach, that island. He hated the city. He felt trapped in the city, all the buildings felt like walls closing in on him an all the noise was irritating. He hated it here. Riku much preferred a more open and free area like the island.

"Riku?"

Riku's eyes flew open. He jerked his head to the side not believing what he was seeing. Kairi. He hadn't just imagined her voice and her presence here had he? Maybe he really had hit his head pretty hard and now he was imagining things, like those flashes. But no wait, those had come after he hit his head.

"Kairi? Is that really you?"

"Ofcrouse it's me, silly." She laughed nervously. She looked pretty shaken up, like she had just witnessed something that had shocked her. Then Riku thought about how he must look, probably pretty bad. "Riku what happened to you. You look awful."

That cleared that up. "What's your definition of awful exactly?"

"You look like you've been run over by a gummie ship." She said, kneeling next to him to check his injuries.

Riku groaned. "That bad, am I?" It was actually the sudden pain that jolted through him when she had pressed down on his ribs that made him groan, but he didn't want her to know how much pain he was in so he passed it off as vanity.

Kairi knew better but she would let him be strong for a while; at least until she figured out what to do with him.

"How bad do you feel?" She asked, avoiding his ribs since she now knew that was a touchy area.

"I'm fine, really." He pushed her hand away from him. "Kairi, what are doing here? How did you even get here?"

She ignored his pushing her hand away and continued with her examination. She may not be the best but she did know how to heal a person. "You called me. How else did you think I got here?"

What? He hadn't called her. "What do you mean I called you?" I did no such thing." He grunted when she pushed on his left leg, he hadn't noticed he had hurt that as well.

"Of course you called me." She sounded as if she were explaining why the sky was blue to a child who wasn't listening. Riku thought she was the one who wasn't listening. "I was back home on the island when I suddenly heard your voice calling out my name. The next thing I knew one of your portals had opened up in front of me and I suddenly felt this overwhelming need to go to you, like you needed me. I can see now I was right."

Riku stared at her, shocked. He had not opened a portal and he had certainly not called out her name! Unless…..did he? He didn't remember doing such a thing……but was it possible that he maybe did?

He supposed it didn't really matter, he was still thankful for her being here. It wasn't really as if he couldn't have healed himself but it might have been a while tell he could.

He noticed Kairi was warming up to do one of her spells when she closed her eyes and put on her 'I'm concentrating, don't interrupt me' face. She was still new at this so she had to really concentrate sometimes in order to do a spell. If not it sometimes blew up in her face. Riku couldn't help but think it kinda cute, she just looked so series. He felt his body beginning to warm, the spell was working. Soon his ribs stopped aching and his leg felt like it was in one piece again.

He moved to sit up, now that he could move without having shooting pain running through his body. He flexed his muscles a little, testing for resistance and giving an approving nod when he found none. "Thanks."

Kairi smiled and nodded. She didn't expect any other show of gratitude from him; she knew that when he said thanks he really did mean it. "So," She hinted. "You going to tell me what happened?"

Riku thought not at first, it was a little embarrassing to tell her he fell off a building, even more embarrassing it had happened because he had been thinking of her. But then he knew she would just hound him if he didn't give her some kind of explanation.

"I fell."

She waited for more but he didn't give any. "You fell?"

"Yep."

"O-kay." She glanced around, trying to find what he could have possibly fallen from. She looked up, and up, then shuddered. She didn't want to think about it.

Riku noticed she shuddered when she had seen the height of the building he did indeed fall from and suppressed a need to grin.

"So you're really ok now?" She asked, sounding really and truly worried. He assured her he was fine, finding a certain pleasure in the relief she showed. He couldn't help but be happy that she was worried about him.

"I'm glad. You really scared me you know."

"Sorry."

He was glad she accepted his apology, though he really didn't know what he had to apologize for. She leaned in to him and kissed him lightly; he didn't let it end so quickly though, taking her face into his hands and giving her a real kiss. It wasn't their first kiss after all, no need to let it end so fast because they were shy or anything.

A sudden thought struck him. Strike three.

Riku broke from the kiss and groaned, slumping back to the ground.

"What's wrong? Are you really not okay?"

He chuckled. Okay? He wasn't sure. "I just realized, I've already struck out." Kairi didn't understand, he could tell that by the way she was staring at him. In fact it looked like she was contemplating on checking his head for damage. "You're light Kairi, pure heavenly goodness. And I'm darkness. By being with me I'm corrupting you. Every minute you're with me you take the chance with my darkness ruining your light."

How could one not count that as strike three, that had to be the worst strike of them all. It had never hit him tell now just what a chance she was taking by being so close to his darkness. The chance she took with his darkness taking some of her light and turning it into darkness as well. He groaned over his own foolishness.

"Riku, I don't really get what you're talking about but," She leaned over him. "But I think you've got it backwards. You see, with every minute you spend with me, my light goes into you and takes over the darkness in you." She explained proudly.

Then kissed him to shut him up.

* * *

_Okay so this one is a bit longer then the last and defiantly more light hearted. Keep in mind that this is part two of the song from Savin' me by Nickleback. Some may not really understand how this is off that song but this is just what came out of me why listening to the song and reading the lyrics. Again to those out there, if you want me to do a one-shot off a song you think would fit these two tell me and I'll work on it. _


End file.
